


linear momentum

by matsinko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Lies, Self-Denial, Self-Search, Strong Characters Headcanons, Vi-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 moments of Vi's life that shaped her as a character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	linear momentum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a piece of art by suqling.  
> (http://suqling.tumblr.com/post/71795532650/when-you-spend-so-long-running-after-people-you)

**1.**

“Promise me,” red eyes meet blue, a stern look across the asker’s face.

Silence.

Vi finds herself staring. She doesn’t remember exactly when she learned to braid but she considers it worth it, “You look so good in two braids.”

“I look ugly,” Jinx replies shortly, a little irritated. Is the topic being ignored?

“Please,” Vi begs, with a hundred reasons, a hundred demons, a hundred thoughts in mind. “Please.”

A heavy feeling fills the air. Desperation. Want. Defeat.

“Promise me,” Jinx insists again, ‘please’ or nor. “We need to be forever together.”

Absent-mindedly Vi replies, “I promise,” and puts an elastic on the second braid.

When did they become like that? Vi falls silent, wondering… wishing she had the power to defuse the time bomb Jinx has become.

She knows though. She knows that it consumes her. That she is not her own person. That she wants a different life for them, that this cannot continue forever. The desire to be acknowledged burns strong within her and the building regrets taste like acid in her throat.

But most of all she knows, that once the bomb detonates, she will be the one that goes first.

**2.**

Years pass and roll and wander, and Vi succeeds – she fights for the good and for the right and even learns to laugh. She finds a person that is also righteous, worthy, even noble. She is different, calm, respecting. Her brown hair is beautifully ordinary and very far from blue. Her eyes are soft and reassuring; they do not demand, they do no judge.

Vi finds comfort in the ordinary now. Peace has many faces and she finds it in fighting crime. She does her job, she helps on her own account, and she laughs the pain, which sometimes comes, away.

Caitlyn’s mind is sharp as a knife, but she doesn’t seem to notice Vi’s blond roots showing, doesn’t notice the stains of pink dye in their bathroom.

Caitlyn is a light sleeper but she doesn’t wake up when Vi paces around the small apartment, awakened by memories too vivid to forget.

Caitlyn is a lot of things but first and foremost she is respecting, she lets Vi be the person she wants to be.

Packs of pink hair dye. Badly rehearsed jokes. Sleepless nights. A warm brown.  A new her.

Vi thinks that maybe this is what life should be.

(Or she will get there)

**3.**

4am. Caitlyn swears that her ringtone is louder than firecrackers. She rolls to the sides, growls, but picks it up.

“Sheriff, there is an emergency at the station!,” the voice sounds urgent, yet careful. Everyone knows better but to disappoint Caitlyn.

“What is it?” Caitlyn asks, concern in her voice.

“The prisoner, mam’. She… she escaped.”

Caitlyn sighs, “Impossible. I told Vi to move her to solitary confinement when the patrolling officers return to report”

“The cell was empty. We tried contacting officer Vi but we could not reach her. I am afraid she can be in danger.”

“No, she can’t be, Vi can take care of-“

Suddenly it hits her as a dive in cold water. It hits her so hard she drops the phone, her thoughts painfully loud in her head.

“You fool,” she whispers to no one but herself, “At least you should have said goodbye.”

(Caitlyn’s mind is sharp as a knife and she takes extra care to wash the pink stains out of the bathroom towels.

Caitlyn is a light sleeper but tries not to pry when she hears Vi mumbling an oh so familiar name in her sleep.

Catlyn is a lot of things but first and foremost she lets Vi come to terms with who she is, because she believes.)

**4.**

_“But when is the monster not a monster?,” Caitlyn asks, confused._

_“Oh, when you love it,” Vi smiles bitterly._

**Author's Note:**

> I have always imagined that some of how Vi acts is a fiasco, not really her true self. So those are 3 moments of her narrative that help shape her character. They depict her struggle in trying to create a unified image of her true and ideal self.


End file.
